User blog:Technowiz86/The Omnitrix Rumble!!!
Hello? Hello?? Is this thing on, the button isn't beeping.. Oh wait never mind! anyways, Welcome Ladies and Gentalmen to The Omnitrix Rumble!!!!!!!! So I just want to make one thing clear, BEN 10 IS AMAZING! But I always wanted to know who is the best alien in ben's massive arsenal, (we'll get to alien X in the rules section) . So I devised a contest, but I needed people to participate. So I turned to Ben 10 Planet! And now here we are, me hoping this gets at least 25 views, and you probably skipping the intro to get to how you can participate. So without further ado, here we go ladies and gentalmen, here we go. How this works; So before I tell you how everything is running along, I'll tell you where everything is running along, In the comments! You guys and gals on the wiki will be contributing ideas and opinionated facts in the comments to keep this contest on it's heels! So how will it be done you ask, well I was just getting to there. We first start off with (mostly) every alien in ben's watch on a roster. Then you guys suggest who is going to be fighting who! these are done by very simple 1 on 1 matches, two aliens, no one else. I hear you ask, Whats the arena??? What about enviromental advantages??? WHO DECIDES WHO WILL WIN?????? My answer, YOU GUYS!!!!!! That is right, you guys are not only fueling who fights who but where they fight and, most importantly, Who will win! Although for this post, you'll only get to suggest the Contenders and Arena for now, I will post later with the standing rosters with who will fight first! Oh, I hear you ask one more question, What about the actual fight? the punches, the fails, the comebacks, all that good stuff??? Don't worry, you guys don't have to be major artists and type up a whole essay, because I will be deciding the blows, comebacks, and fails from what I gather in the comments below. Phew, now that is good and done, lets get onto the Rules and Contenders! Rules; Don't worry, most of these rules are about Alien Contenders and not Commenters, but I feel a few things should be said about comments #If you are not going to contribute to the post in some way, please do it on a diffrent post. Now this dosn't mean you HAVE to decide who will fight and stuff, In fact I can't control your comments. For example, If there is a typeo in this text and you notice it, feel free to tell me. If one of my jokes made you LOL, tell me! Just know that comments shouldn't be totally off topic, but it dosn't mean it has to be about deciding who will fight and where, (although that would be nice) And that is it for commenting rules, In fact, there is just one rule! just one lax rule for everyone out there. Just letting you know comments shouldn't be totally off-topic, but they don't have to be totally on spot either. Now onto Alien Compatibility rules #Aliens in the roster are limited to the ones Ben can acess. No obscure refrence to a alien that Ben cannot use. Also there are no Fan-Fiction aliens. #Accoring to Alien X's passage, anything he thinks of can come true. I don't even need to explain how Over Powered he is. So he is not a Contestant. True that Way-Big is also very powerful, but he is not Unbetable. I mean someone with a giant lazer can easily take him down, So Way-Big, although on the line, will be in the roster #I think we can all agree; Molestach, Pesky Dust, The Worst, And Walkatrout are a reality because of a omnitrix misfunction. Ben would never use these guys on purpouse and therefore I would not use these guys on my roster. And I know there are a few aliens that kinda are lame, but Ben does use them on purpouse and They qualify for the roster. #What was this again..... oh right, No Ultimate Aliens! I am sorry but they are removed for two reasons. 1) They are not actual aliens, but rather just real (well this is Ben 10) aliens with revamped powers. and 2) just like Alien X, they would probably own everyone. So yeah, no ultimates #Also, this is not really a rule but, The roster goes as far as the current roster for the "Omniverse" franchise. And any alien not created by The 20th of September 2013 is not eligable for this contest. Now that that is done, lets get onto the actual contender Roster! Here is a list of every alien eligable for this specific contest, made via Word, Originals DiamondHead Fourarms Ghostfreak Stinkfly Grey Matter XLR8 HeatBlast Upgrade Ripjaws Wildmutt Additional Original Aliens Ditto Wildvine Cannonbolt Upchuck Way-Big Eye-Guy Frakenstrike Blitzwolfer Snare-Oh Alien Force Big Chill Brainstorm Chromastone Echo Echo Jetray Humungosaur Goop Swampfire Spider Monkey Lodestar Nanomech Rath From The Future! Buzzshock Spitter From ‘Ultimate alien series’ Amphibian Armodrillo Waterhazard Terraspin NRG Chamalien Clockwork Jury rig Eatle Fasttrack Omniverse! Bloxx Gravattack Feedback Ball Wevil Crashhopper Articguana Shocksquatch Kickin Hawk Toepick Astrodactyl Bullfrag And now that that is over, I encourage you to participate down below in the comments! I will check the post every now and again but untill then, this is me signing off! ~Technowiz86 Category:Blog posts